The Mini Scooby Gang
by SheAngelus
Summary: When a warlock gets restless, he decides to turn Buffy's birthday party into something a *little* more interesting. B/S all the way! Also X/A and T/W
1. Kids Do Strange Things

It was the middle of the night. A warlock, Hans, was wandering around town, looking for some fun.  
  
"Can this town get any more boring," he asked himself. He walked down a street. It was the middle of the night and no one was awake. Or so he thought. He passed by one house with all the lights on and music vibrating the foundation. He smiled to himself.  
  
"That's more like it." He crept up to the window. There were people in the house, talking, singing, and just having fun. There were guys and girls. They looked like they were having a good time.  
  
"And I am just the guy to ruin it," he said to himself. He searched his mind for a good spell. Hmm. What should it be?  
  
"Hey, Willow. Don't forget popcorn. We're all out." Hans jumped out of veiw just in time. A young woman had walked out of the house. She was a witch. Hans could tell. The vibes were strong. A young girl had come out after her.  
  
"Did you hear that?" the young girl asked the witch.  
  
"No. You must have been hearing things. I'll be back in a minute." The young girl walked back into the house and the witch walked down the walkway and out of sight.  
  
"Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, the perfect spell. Maybe..." an evil thought entered his mind. "Instead of ruining their fun, I should just make it more exciting."  
  
He thought for a second. Then he remembered the perfect spell.  
  
"Nome ether youngeth hem," he yelled as he yanked his arm towards the window.  
  
"In just a few minutes, they'll all have the time of their life."  
  
  
  
Inside the house, Buffy was flipping through the channels.  
  
"Bloody hell, Slayer. Can't you keep it on one bleedin' channel?" complained Spike.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I won't stop becuase it gets on your nerves?" she taunted, until Spike snatched the remote out of her hands.  
  
"Hey! Give it. It's my birthday," she whined, then she put her hand over her face in a gasp. Her vioce had gotten high pitched.  
  
"Buffy," Xander whined as he walked into the room, Angel at his heals," tell Dead Boy to stop looking at my neck."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Dead Boy and I'm not looking at your neck."  
  
Dawn walked into the room."Man, acting likes babies, much, Xander. All of you guys are." She turned back into the hallway and into the kitchen. She was fixing to bring food back into the livingroom, when she heard a loud bang and a bright light coming from the living room. She ran back into the livingroom, only to stop short by what she saw. Six five year- olds, running around the room.  
  
"Give it back, Spike! Its mine.I was watching T.V.," a little girl was running around the room chasing a little boy that couldn't be anyone but Spike. He had blonde hair, leather pants and duster, all on a little two foot vampire. Dawn knew the little girl was Buffy because she has heard this argument before she had left the room.  
  
She felt a small tug on her skirt. She looked down. There was a small girl with brown hair and a soft face. Tara.  
  
"Um. Tara. Are you okay?" Dawn asked Tara, bending down to her level.  
  
"No. Xander took my baby doll and he won't give it back," Tara started to sniffle.  
  
"Oh no, you don't, " she lifted Tara up, placing her on her hip. She tried to keep Tara from cryong while she walked over to Xander.  
  
"Um. Xander. Did you take Tara's doll?" A little boy with black, curly hair and a grin on his face. But, the grin immediatly disappeared when he saw Dawn and Tara. He tried to hide the doll from Dawn.  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't lie." Dawn was actually enjoying herself. People are always telling her what to do, now she could to the same to them.  
  
"Fine," Xander huffed. He held the doll out, which Tara scooped up into her arms and held it tight. Dawn set Tara back onto the floor, and turned her attention back to Buffy and Spike, who were still running around the room, Spike just barley in front of Buffy. Dawn could tell one of them was going to fall at any minute.  
  
As they ran by her, Dawn grabbed Spike by one arm and Buffy by the other, slowly spinning around, allowing them to slow down.  
  
Spike jerked away form Dawn, and took off again.  
  
"Spike! Get back here now!" shouted Dawn. When he didn't come back, Dawn sighed.  
  
'I'm glad I wasn't his parents,' she thought. She turned to Buffy, who had plopped herself down on the floor and tears were coming down her cheek.  
  
"I was watching Spongebob Squarepants. Now I'm gonna miss it!" Buffy screamed. Dawn lifted her up, rubbing her back, trying to sooth her.  
  
Then, a little boy with big brown eyes and ruffled brown hair, tugged on her skirt.  
  
Angel.  
  
"What do you want, Angel?" Dawn asked him. He looked so cute as a five year-old, Dawn just couldn't see him as a vampire.  
  
"Can I have some juice?" he asked poilitely.  
  
"Um, yeah. Sure. Just, give me a second. Go wait in the kitchen."  
  
"Okay." He out of the room.  
  
Just then, Willow walked into the house.  
  
"Hey Dawn, I'm back...." she looked at the room full of kids.  
  
"Um. Dawn. Where are the others? And why are all these kids here?" she asked Dawn, then she squinted at the girl in Dawn's arms.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah. That's her," said Dawn."Listen, just help me get them settled down and I'll tell you what I already know. Oh, Angel's in the kitchen. He wants some juice, will you get it for him?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure," she said, and just walked into the kitchen to help Angel.  
  
After they had gotten everyone settled down with their food and drinks, watching a movie. They noticed Xander and Anya were kind of snuggled next to each other, so were Spike and Buffy. Dawn guessed they had made up from their earlier fight. Angel and Tara were just sitting on the floor, looking up at the T.V.  
  
"So. You just came in and they were little, huh?" Willow asked Dawn, but was looking at the mini Scooby Gang.  
  
"Uh huh. Do you know a spell that could change them back?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Yeah. But, lets wait awhile. Have some fun. You know. Make them do embarrasing things that we could never get them to do if they were adults."  
  
Dawn started to have the same thoughts as Willow.  
  
"I'll get the video camera," said Dawn, getting up to go up the stairs.  
  
"Okay," she walked into the living room, seeing something too cute to pass up. Buffy and Spike were leaning on each other, on the couch, asleep.  
  
"Aww. That's so cute," Willow cued softy.  
  
"What's cute?" asked Dawn, coming up behind her.  
  
"Shhh." Willow pointed to the pair.  
  
"Aww. I have to get this on tape. It's perfect." Dawn placed a blank tape into the camera and started to film.  
  
She stood there for about two minutes, just filming them. Until she felt....yet a third tug to her skirt. She looked down, turning off the camera.  
  
"What do you need, Anya?" asked Dawn.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm making a vidoe for some friends," Dawn said, smiling to herself.  
  
"Can I be in the movie?" Anya asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can Xander be in it too, cause he's my friend and I love him and I want us to be stars," Anya's eyes started to wander.  
  
"Sure, Anya. Everyone can be in the movie." She took Anya's hand and led her to the hallway. She placed her next to the wall.  
  
"Okay. Now I'm gonna film and your gonna...talk. I'm sure you can figure something out to say. Okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Anya exclaimed gleefully. Dawn took a few steps back and turned on the camera.  
  
"Okay, Anya. Go ahead."  
  
"Okay. Hi, my name is Anya and I'm a prettyful girl, and....um....I like money....and, um....I have a boyfriend and his name is Xander. But he can be mean. Sometimes he's mean to Tara and takes her dollies, but he always gives them back, cause I make him." Anya put her hands behind her back and dug the toe of her shoe into the carpet." And, um. Buffy's my friend. But I'm not sure I like her that much now cause she likes Spike and he's mean to Xander and they always get into fights and make fun of each other and I just don't like him.......um....that's all I can think of Dawn." Dawn turned off the camera, trying to keep the laughter in her throat from coming to surface.  
  
"That was good, Anya. You did really good."  
  
"Cool. Can I go play, cause I'm tired from being a star."  
  
"Sure." They walked back into the livingroom. Buffy and Spike had woken up and Spike and Angel had their game faces on.  
  
"Dawn! Spike and Angel are scaring me!" screamed Xander. He ran over to her and hid behind her skirt.  
  
"Angel, Spike!" The two little vamps' heads snapped up. They put the faces away and looked at her with a sheepish look on their faces. Again, it took everything Dawn had no to laugh.  
  
"What are you two doing? And why are you scaring Xander?"  
  
"He told me to do it!" exclaimed Angel, pointing to Spike.  
  
"Did not! You did it yourself!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
While the two were fighting, Dawn and turned her camera back on and taped the them fighting. Until Angel gave Spike a shove. Dawn shoved the camera into Willow's arms, who had shown up behind her when she had heard the boys screaming. Willow kept filming.  
  
Angel shoved Spike a second time. Spike stumbled back. Then he gave Angel a good shove, causing him to fall backwards and hit his head, which set off Spike's still working chip.  
  
"Ahhggg."  
  
"Ow."  
  
The two boys started to cry. Dawn looked at Willow, who was still filming.  
  
"I'm never having kids," said Dawn with a smirk. She reached down, lifting the two to their feet. Spike headache had subsided, and his tears turned to sniffles. She checked Angel's head, finding he only had a bump where his head had hit the wall. She gave him hug.  
  
"It's okay. Just a bump. Your fine." She tried to soothe him.  
  
"Okay." He said, giving her another sheepish look. She just smiled. She turned her attention to Spike.  
  
"You okay?" she asked softly.  
  
"Uh huh. My head hurts." He rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Well, that chip wasn't meant for five year-olds," she said under her breath." It'll go away after awhile."  
  
"Okay." He walked away to sit on the couch. She looked up at Willow, who had caught the whole thing on tape.  
  
"I think you were made to be a mother. Setting aside the whole key thing."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure." Then she pointed to where Spike was sitting, with Buffy at his side. Willow focused the camera on them without them knowing.  
  
"Are you okay?" Buffy asked him with concern in her voice.  
  
"Uh huh. My head hurts a whole lot, though."  
  
Then, Buffy leaned over and kissed him on the forehead and smiled at him. He just looked at her. Then he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and ran off the couch and around the room. Buffy chased him around the room. Then, when she caught up with him, she gave him a kiss back. Then, he ran after her. This went on for awhile. Willow taped their little game. Dawn had taken a seat on the couch.  
  
"Hey, you guys want to stop kissing and play with us?" asked Xander. The two stopped in their tracks, just now noticing that everyone was watching them. They exchanged looks and Buffy burst into giggles.  
  
"Sure. What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't care. As long as there's no kissing," Xander said with a look of disgust on his face. Dawn burst out laughing. She couldn't hold it any longer. The little kids exchanged looks and shrugged.  
  
"We've got some coloring books upstairs. I'll go get them," offered Buffy.  
  
The others nodded and Buffy ran to get them.  
  
When the kids had settled down once more, they were all looking very sleepy. Tara's head was nodding and Buffy looked ready to pass out. Dawn and Willow looked really tired too. It was almost two in the morning.  
  
Willow and Dawn sat in the kitchen.  
  
"So. You think it's time to change them back?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Yeah. We've had enough fun. Besides, we want to show them how they act as five year-olds. I don't think Buffy's gonna like the movie very much. You know, with the whole Spike thing."  
  
Dawn smiled at the memories she had formed over the past few hours.  
  
"Spike going to make me make him a copy of that video. He'll probably spend the next few days watching it over and over," said Dawn, drifting into thought.  
  
"Hey, lets do one last part for the movie. I think they're all asleep, I haven't heard anything and it's pretty late. Let's film them sleeping."  
  
"Okay." She grabbed the camera, and followed Willow into the livingroom. She was right, they were all asleep. Tara was laid over her coloring book, crayon still in hand, asleep. Anya and Xander were laying on oppisite ends of the couch. Angel was lieing on a pillow propped against the wall. And Buffy was curled up next to Spike on the chair. She had her head under his chin and his arm was wrapped around her shoulder.  
  
"Aww. This is better than before," whispered Dawn, turning on the camera. She slowly drifted from child to child. She left Spike and Buffy for last. She just focused each shot on each child's face, wanting to capture the moment.  
  
"They are so cute," she whispered to Willow, after she had finished the tape off. They were going up the steps to get the stuff Willow needed to perform the spell. She grabbed a pouch of powder and a spellbook.  
  
"Okay, I need you to stay in another room, I don't want to change you to a grown-up."  
  
"I wouldn't mind the change," said Dawn under her breath as she walked into the kitchen. Willow poured the powder in her hand and blew it over the children.  
  
"Klay oh ramba, namera totosca, klay oh ramba!" She shouted the last words as the room shook with a bang and a bright light. When the light was gone, she saw six adults, still asleep. Willow smiled at herself. Buffy and Spike were still curled up together and Xander and Anay were cramped on the couch. Tara was laying on the floor next to Angel. Willow quietly picked up the coloring books and crayons, and stacked them on the table. Then she turned off the light on her way out.  
  
  
  
The next day, the adults had started to wake up. Willow and Dawn had already been up, watching the movie and laughing at the funny parts.  
  
Anya woke up, her legs cramping from keeping her legs bent all night. She kicked Xander in the process of stretching.  
  
"Ow," he cried out. He sat up, rubbing his shin where Anya had kicked her.  
  
"Wait. Something's wrong here. What happened last night. I don't remember anything past midnight. Did I get drunk?" he asked Anya.  
  
"No. Not that I know of." Just then, Willow and Dawn appeared at the doorway.  
  
"Hey guys. Have a nice sleep?" asked Dawn cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah. But what happened?" asked Xander. He looked around the room, his eyes falling on Spike and Buffy, still cuddled on the chair."And why are those two sitting so close together?"  
  
Willow and Dawn exchanged looks and smiled.  
  
"We'll fill ya in. Just come into the kitchen and have some breakfast," Dawn led them into the kitchen, while Willow waited for the rest to wake up.  
  
Buffy was next to wake up. She started to sit up, rubbing her eyes. Then, she noticed she was cuddled up next to Spike. She shot out of the chair, startling Spike.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" asked Buffy, looking back and forth between Spike and Willow.  
  
"It's okay, Buffy. Just go into the kitchen. Dawn will fill you in." Buffy gave her a suspicious look, then headed for kitchen.  
  
Willow turned back to Spike. He had a smirk on his face.  
  
"What happened, Red? I know Buffy. She wouldn't get that close to me even if she was drunk."  
  
Willow smiled at him. Thinking of everything that had happened the night before.  
  
"Well, something sort of happened, and...well.....just go into the kitchen. Dawn would get mad at me if she didn't get to tell you." Spike gave her the same look Buffy did, but didn't move.  
  
"She'll just have to come to me. I'm comfortable here and even though I liked it better when Buffy was right next to me, I don't really feel like moving."  
  
"Fine. I'll tell her that," she headed for the kitchen,"Your going to be a very happy vampire after today."  
  
"Why is that, Red?"  
  
"You'll see." She went into the kitchen and told Dawn what the vamp wanted. She said she'll tell him when they watch the movie.  
  
When Willow got back into the livingroom, both Angel and Tara were up.  
  
"If ya'll want some breakfast, it's in the kitchen." They looked up.  
  
"That's okay. I just want to find out what happened," said Angel. But, Tara got up. She took Willow by the arm and led her into the hallway.  
  
"What's wrong, Tara?" Willow asked. Tara had a serious look on her face.  
  
"What happened? I know it was something magic. I can feel it going threw my veins. It's like the aftermath of magic use on a person. What. Happened?" Tara looked serious, but Willow didn't understand why she was so upset.  
  
"Why are you so mad?" asked Willow, a look of hurt on her face.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Willow. I didn't mean to go accuse you like that. It's just. I know you're having trouble controling your use of magic. I'm just worried."  
  
"I understand. Don't worry. It's nothing serious. But, when I left for the store last night, when I got back, you had all ......changed."  
  
"What do you mean.....changed?" asked Tara.  
  
Willow tried to hold back a smile, but it showed on her face.  
  
"You had all turned into little kids. All of you. But not Dawn. I guess it's because she's not a real grown-up."  
  
Tara looked at her for a second, studing her face.  
  
"But, the only time I used magic was to change you guys back. I promise," swore Willow.  
  
Tara just stared at her. The a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Was I a total handful or what?"  
  
Willow's grin widened.  
  
"Actually, you were the quiet one. Everyone else were the handfuls." They laughed and walked into the kitchen together.  
  
  
  
While they sat down to watch the movie, Dawn was filling everyone in on the major details.  
  
"Okay. Just rememeber. You guys were little kids and you didn't know what you were doing," she was looking at Buffy directly.  
  
"What?" she asked, looking at her sister suspicously.  
  
Willow and Dawn exchanged looks and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll like it. Or...at least he will," she pointed to Spike.  
  
"Okay, now I really don't like where this is going," said Buffy.  
  
"Just remember, you did everything yourselves with no tempt from us."  
  
"Okay we get the picture, Dawn. Let's just watch the movie and get it over with," said Xander.  
  
"Okay, here it goes," Dawn pushed in the tape. The first image that came up was Buffy and Spike leaning against each other, asleep. Dawn watched a huge grin come on Spike's face.  
  
"I knew it," exclaimed Buffy, but her gaze never left the screen. After a about thirty seconds, Xander started to complain.  
  
"Is this all you're going to show? Cause if it is, I'm going to go home."  
  
"Just wait," insisted Dawn. She decided she should fastforward the tape to the part with Anya. When she came on to the screen, Dawn pushed play.  
  
"Oh. That's me!" beamed Anya. They watched Anya ramble on about her and Xander.  
  
"Thanks alot, Anya," Spike said when little-Anya said she didn't like him.  
  
"I didn't do it. I was five. I couldn't control what I was saying.  
  
The, the image of Angel and Spike fighting came up. Dawn watched the two grown vamps look at the ground. She burst out laughing.  
  
"See. You guys fight just as much when you're little."  
  
The little-vamps on the video gave the camera their sheepish looks, and everyone in the room could say they laughed.  
  
Then, the little-vamps started to fight. The video showed the world shaking as Dawn had shoved the video camera into Willow's arms. Then the camera came into focus. It showed to two little-vamps crying from pushing and being pushed. Again the grown-vamps looked at the ground. Everyone watched Dawn comfort the two little-vamps on the video.  
  
"I think you would make a great mum, Nibblet," said Spike.  
  
"Thanks, that's what Willow said."  
  
The video swung to the side, focusing on little-Buffy comforting the little-Spike.  
  
"Aww. How cute," cued Anya. Spike's smirk apeared on his face when he watched the little-Buffy give his five year-old self a kiss.  
  
"I didn't need to see that," complained Xander as the pair on the video started to run around kissing each other.  
  
"I think it's cute," said Anya. Buffy eyes were glued to the screen as she watched the little people on the screen run after each other until they caught a kiss.  
  
The group watched Xander put a stop to their little game.  
  
"Ha. I knew I still had some sense when I was little," said grown-Xander proudly.  
  
The next and last image on the video was all of them asleep.  
  
"So, that's how those two ended up all snug in the chair like that," stated Anya. Buffy blushed furiously, but Spike just smiled. He had liked this movie very much.  
  
"Well. I must say I never want to see that again," said Xander, standing up.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't mind watching it again," said Spike with a grin. Buffy got up facing him.  
  
"Don't get any idea's. That was a spell, and we were five."  
  
"Yeah. Sure, luv." He loved watching her stare at him in annoyance.  
  
"I guess you were a little....cute," she admitted.  
  
"Your not so bad yourself."  
  
"Oh I'm gonna be sick," blurted out Xander.  
  
"Well, then I know a way to make you hurl your guts out," said Buffy. She walked up to Spike and pressed her lips to his. He was surprised, but immediatly happy that she was okay with this in front of her friends. They made out for about twenty more seconds, until Spike broke away. They looked at their friends, who were staring at them in mock amazment. Xander's jaw was almost scraping the floor.  
  
"Did anyone else just see that?" asked Xander. Everyone just nodded. Dawn was the only one smiling instead of gaping. The pair looked at each other and walked out of the room, hand in hand.  
  
"Well....That was interesting," spoke Willow.  
  
"No. Just....really cool," said Dawn. She smiled to herself and ran to catch up to them. She slowly creeped up the steps, hearing noise, but no voices. When she got to the top, she saw Spike and Buffy making out once more. They broke from the kiss.  
  
"I love you, Buffy," said Spike softly. Buffy looked into his eyes.  
  
"I love you too." She kissed him again and pulled him into her room. When the door shut, Dawn turned around and sat on the step.  
  
"She loves him," she said to herself.  
  
"How cool is that?" she asked herself, and ran downstairs to her friends. 


	2. Spike and Buffy's Encore

When they got into the room, Spike went to sit on Buffy's bed while she locked the door.  
  
"What made you change your mind, luv. I mean. You've been keeping me from your friends like I'm just your dirty little secret that your friends can't find out about. Now, after last night, even though you and I don't even remember anything about it except what Nibblet and Red caught on tape, you all of a sudden want everyone to know," Buffy had come to sit down next to him while he was talking.  
  
She took her hand and caressed his face, trying to trigger some memory of what had happened the night before.  
  
"I don't know. There was just something about the way you and I acted last night that made me see things differently." She gave him a light kiss on the forhead. He just looked at her, into her eyes, into her soul. Trying to figure out this woman that he loved so much and knew so much about, yet she still never ceases to amaze him.  
  
"What made look at things different, pet?"  
  
"Well...first of all. I know from my mother, that I was a very bad liar when I was young. And I didn't really do anything I didn't want to, which is why my mother didn't notice any big change in behavior once I became the Slayer and started to get into trouble." He smiled at her.  
  
"You still haven't gotten over that habit, have you, luv?" he teased her. She punched him on the arm.  
  
"So. I know Willow and Dawn didn't do anything to influence that.....but mostly, I'm just tired of running from my emotions. And to let these two little five year-olds do the hard part for me....it makes it much easier."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Do you realize we just had a conversation that didn't have any yelling, hitting, crying, or shagging?" asked Spike with a smirk on his face. Buffy punched him on the arm again.  
  
"Ow. Well, I guess I spoke too soon."  
  
She punched him agian in the same spot on his arm.  
  
"Would you stop that! I have enough bruises from you I don't any more."  
  
"And I wouldn't mind making a few more," she said with a sly grin. She started to kiss him lightly. Then the kiss became deeper. They fell back onto her bed.  
  
Spike broke the kiss briefly.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this with you friends and your sis right downstairs?"  
  
"Oh come on. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy seeing Xander's jaw scrape the floor?"  
  
He looked like he was thinking about it, then he gave her a smile.  
  
"Okay. But you gotta make sure they can hear us," he said slyly.  
  
"No. I may want Xander to wig but I would never hear the end of it if Dawn heard us. You of all people should know that. She'll probably start asking queastions the second we go downstairs."  
  
"Then let's not go downstairs," he said and started to kiss her again. She rolled on top of him, straddling him. She kissed him again, pushing of his duster as they made out.  
  
He gripped her arms and broke the kiss.  
  
"I love you, Buffy."  
  
She looked at him, trying to figure out why she had never wanted to say it before.  
  
"I love you, too." They kissed again and rolled back over on the bed. 


End file.
